What is love?
by Trapped-in-your-asylum
Summary: Everyone's mean. They say you're not going to return. They say you're dead. But you're not dead. You're still here, you still feel the warmth of the blood coursing down my veins.


_We're no gods. To decide what is salvation and what is damnation._

_We're humans. We can choose to believe only what we want to believe.  
_

Nezumi's grey eyes widened as he saw what is atop him. Shion's lips was twisting upwards- smiling so sweetly, his idealistic attitude beaming from the scarlet eyes, his white hair seemed to have grown longer. And Nezumi- Nezumi was pinned, by the fingers which was stronger than any pincher- the hands encircling his wrist like merciless chains- the snake coiling a bit too tightly.

"Now, Nezumi." Shion cooed. "I miss you- miss you so so much. I think I'm going crazy."

"Shi-Shion?" Nezumi gasped, "You-" His head was dizzy- he couldn't think straight. His body felt as if it was suspended in a limbo, and he couldn't move- and heat was searing from the inside of the body- he didn't know what was happening.

What was his last memory?

_"You think you're so great eh?"_

_"See if you can handle this."_

_A cold sensation on the stomach- your gut spilled all over the cemented road.  
_

_What... was that?_

"Nezumi. I love you, you know that." Shion's lips grazed on the surface of Nezumi's cheek, the lip's warmth touching the white skin so gently. "Don't you?"

"I will kill anyone- anyone who dare to go too near to you- anyone who dare to kiss you- hurt you." A small, satisfied sigh escaped Shion's lips, "I never knew love could be so suffocating- so painful, until I met you. And I'm glad I met you."

"Shion." Nezumi whispered, "What's happening?"

"Everyone- everyone's so mean." Shion said, his eyes were void of emotions- the eyes that seemed so blank, the one that terrifies Nezumi a lot. Yet his lips were shaped to a gentle smile. "They say you would no longer return." Another derisive laugh- when exactly did Shion learn to laugh that way?

"They say," Shion caresses his cheek with his fingers, "They say you're dead, Nezumi. What a joke, right? You can- you still can feel it, the blood running through my veins, the warmth touching to my skin. You can't be dead- its impossible." Shion took his hand and kissed the surface of his palm.

"You know- the thing that I love most about you is those eyes of yours, so strong, vitalizing, it seemed as if it was able to pierce to my soul." _Shion- is it tears, rippling down your cheeks?_ "I told you, my only wish is to stay by your side. I even think that dying won't be such a bad prospect if I were to die with you. But you won't listen don't you?"

"You just have to leave, but I'm going to wait for you- no matter how long it takes. No matter what you've become."

_Maggots sli__thering over your body- corpse turning cold- beginning to rot._

_Shion... a beautiful flower- you have no idea- how much I despised you.  
_

_Your unearthly smile... Your idealistic attitude... Your love for me...  
_

_I loved you, as much as I despised you.  
_

"You're more beautiful than anyone else. Nezumi." Shion laughed- the voice of a kid in a sunday morning in No. 6. "I can't help but be captivated by your each and every move. You said my linguistic skills is worse than a chimpanzee- but I can't help but be drawn to you. You're the one person I can't bear to lose."

_"Shion. Accept it." Inukashi's eyes are pained- his claws was digging to Shion's arm- the pained eyes. "He's not going to wake up."_

_"Karan is worried, Shion. Eve- he's-" Old man Rikiga enveloped his arms around Karan, who was close to sobbing. She knew what it felt to lose someone so dear- so beloved._

_"Shion. Dear, please." Karan pleads. "Just let him rest-"  
_

_Let him rest? Death is no salvation- don't assume such kind of arrogance.  
_

_"He's not dead." Mirthful laugh. "Nezumi is invincible- he's not dead."  
_

_Pitiful gazes. Leaving him alone. Private time.  
_

_Hands interlaced. You and I belong together.  
_

_No matter what we've become.  
_

People don't get it- Shion kissed the cold lips of his long lost lover. It reminds me of a kiss long ago- the vow which has been promised.

_Not a thank you kiss?  
__No, a good night kiss._

The kiss a promise to wake up together, no uncertainity in tomorrow- but a certainity in being together.

_Liar. You're such a liar. But I'll forgive you. You know why?_

_Because the world means nothing without you, Nezumi. Nothing.  
_


End file.
